Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Christmas Special
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Zeus decides that Christmas is a family thing and calls his siblings as well as his god children to celebrate with... A Secret Santa. This could quite possibly be the biggest challenge for all the gods and goddesses of Olympus. Merry Christmas!


**Welcome to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Christmas Special! Get some eggnog or whatever and kick back and relax :)**

**THIS IS AN EDIT: Hello, everyone! I edited the mistake I made of mixing up Demeter's family status and I apologize for that ): As I said in the A/N at the end, I wrote this in one day :'D So I hope that now it is more accurate. Merry Christmas to everyone, please enjoy this!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but if I did, whooooo, that'd be a handful, but so rewarding, however, the true genius behind it all is Rick Riordan~**

**Warnings: Ah, well, I'll just blame it on Ares if something makes you mad :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

In the mortal world, snow had piled up on the ground and schools had been cancelled as a nice blizzard flew in. Even on Mt. Olympus, the air was a bit chilly and summer clothing had been traded for something a bit warmer.

"I'm tempted to visit the Forges of Hephaestus." Ares growled as he hugged himself, his knees pulled up as he sat in his throne. Even his glowing eyes had dimmed to warm embers in his sockets, his glasses pushed up on his head over his crew cut black hair. To his left, Dionysus was wearing a warm leopard vest over a violet thermal shirt and he wasn't complaining at all, taking a sip of his warm hot chocolate every so often.

"Why are we here again?" Dionysus asked with a yawn.

"Something the old man wanted to say," Apollo suggested from his seat on the other side of Dionysus, "He said he was calling a family meeting."

"Che, that's a new one on me." Aphrodite snorted from her throne across the giant U that the thrones made in the large room. The other gods mumbled in agreement. They were all there in their order, all the males on the left and all the females on the right. Even Poseidon and Hades had appeared, but neither looked pleased. In fact, they seemed uneasy and maybe a bit annoyed.

"Did we do something wrong?" Hermes asked, tilting his head thoughtfully as if he was trying to remember doing any mischievous deeds in the past week Four days Three days Two

"Don't look at me," Ares declared, shoving his feet back down onto the floor and shaking the room, "I didn't do nothin'!"

"Anything, you impudent fool." Athena muttered dryly, shaking her head so her dark locks fell over her shoulders. Ares glared at her, his eyes setting fire again, but he said nothing and was about to get up if Dionysus hadn't sent vines of leaves wrapping around him and jerking him back down.

"For Zeus's sake, will you quit doing that?" Ares roared angrily, ripping the vines off like a wild animal.

"You're such a brat." Dionysus drawled.

"Even around the holidays. Don't you want presents from Santa?" Apollo joked, snickering. Hermes smiled to himself at the joke as Apollo looked over at Artemis, who cocked a brow and her silvery moon eyes sparked.

"You're such a dork." She stated, folding her arms over her chest and looking in the other direction.

"When is our father supposed to be here?" Ares complained at last, looking at Hades and Poseidon, who shrugged.

"He should be here shortly. Patience, Ares." Poseidon replied calmly.

"Well, he damn well better be," Hades snorted indigenously, "I actually left a good moment for this."

"You finally got Persephone to kiss you?" Ares asked. Everyone burst out laughing, but a giant fissure shot across the center of the room toward Ares, who leapt up into his seat.

"Shut up! You shouldn't been the God of Bigmouths!" Hades bellowed, rising to his feet, but a sudden static electricity feeling filled the room and everyone went silent, staring toward the entrance to the building. Zeus came walking in, dressed in a red and white candy-cane looking suit, holding an upside down fedora full of paper.

"He looks like a candy cane." Apollo snickered as he leaned over to Dionysus, who chuckled lightly. Zeus flashed Apollo a glare and he went silent. Zeus cleared his throat as he approached his throne, Hera following close behind as she fixed up her dark hair before taking a seat with a smile, wearing a lovely and glittery white chiton.

"Welcome, children And brothers and sister," Zeus added with a slight huff earned cock-browed looks from his siblings, "I've asked you all here because I have a proposition. It's come to my attention that none of us have come together for a holiday and seeing as Christmas is just around the corner, I've decided that we should have a family celebration."

"A family celebration?" Hades asked dryly, making a childish expression of distaste.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Poseidon asked, perplexed as he stared at his brother with curious sea green eyes. Zeus snorted as he held the fedora in his lap.

"It's nothing! I'm just in the mood to spend some time with my family, is that so wrong?" He demanded, the room shaking with thunder and lightening streaking through the air at the doors to the room. Hera huffed, shrugging her shoulders a bit sassily.

"Well, jeez, with that attitude, who'd believe you?" She asked. Zeus twitched, then took a deep breath. He had to remember what his therapist told him. He held out the fedora.

"I've discovered a very effective way to bring our family together. It's something the mortals call Secret Santa," He began, getting some weird looks from his children, "Within this hat are the names of everyone in this room, including myself and my wife. I will pass it around and you have to reach it, get a name, but DO NOT TELL ANYONE! If you tell someone, I'll exclude you and you'll have to spend a day on earth as a mortal."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the thought and merely nodded. Zeus smiled, pleased with himself. His threats were getting better and better!

"Anyway, whoever's name you get, you MUST get them a present for Christmas. On the eve of this mortal holiday, we will exchange the gifts here. But you must keep this a secret, this is a family project for just the twelve of us."

"Thirteen, darling." Hera groaned and smacked her forehead in exasperation while Zeus twitched and glared at her before grinning at his children.

"Remember, keep the name a secret! Tell no one and do not tell that person you got them or what you got them. The punishment remains the same, so be cautious! I know many of you are not that bright," He glanced at Ares, who was using his knife to pick at his nails, "And there will be no trading either! The gift must be true and sincere and it must also be from the mortal world!"

With that, he sent the fedora bobbing to the right. Poseidon merely sighed as he fished out a slip of paper, passing it to Hephaestus, who then passed it down to Hermes, then Apollo, Dionysus, and Ares. The fedora then went to the females side where Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, then Hera. Finally, Zeus pulled out his slip of paper and he crinkled up his nose in distaste.

"I don't wanna do this," Ares spoke first, "How am I supposed to know what I'm supposed to get for this guy?"

"ARES, you're not supposed to say who you got!" Athena snapped impatiently, clenching the name in her fist tightly in aggravation.

"I didn't say who I got!"

"You said guy!"

"Guy can mean girl too!"

"It most certainly cannot!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Both of you shut up," Zeus boomed, silencing them both before clearing his throat and continuing, "This is how the mortals play it. We must play it as such. You have until Christmas Eve to buy a gift for the name within your grasp. If you do not, you all know the punishment. Dismissed."

After Much Complaining and Groaning, the Gods and Goddesses split up.

"This is so stupid," Ares grumbled as he stomped away from the building, shrinking his size down to seven feet so as not to crush any of the dancing nymphs, "How am I supposed to know what she likes?" The name was scrawled in Greek lettering, but Ares was no fan of the name written.

_Athena_.

He was tempted to just go out and buy her a map and say Merry Christmas, but he knew that would upset Athena and in turn, anger Zeus far enough to turn him into a mortal. Ares shuddered. He couldn't imagine one second in the body of a mortal with no power or ability to summon weapons whenever he pleased!

Nor scare his children into listening to him.

He sighed dejectedly and took the elevator down the Empire State Building. He walked out to his Harley made of human skin and hopped on, shoving the slip of paper into his pocket as he started up the motorbike. He smirked to himself.

_I guess this means I'm gonna have to visit Camp Half-Guts._

Ares rode off stylishly on his Harley, leaving any mortals in the billowing smoke. Meanwhile, Zeus sat upon his throne still with his wife at his side, sighing.

"Darling, I don't think this is a good idea anymore. Let's just tell them it was a joke." She complained, crushing the slip of paper in her fist. There was no way she was buying a gift for Poseidon. Not after his children had almost completely disgraced her. Zeus shook his head and clenched his fists firmly.

"I myself am not pleased with my results, but this will bring our family together!"

"Since when have you cared?"

"Wife Swap."

"Wife Swap." Hera echoed flatly, raising an eyebrow. Zeus nodded.

"It's a very convincing reality show that the humans watch. It has taught me very much, my wife. We must celebrate this mortal holiday in a traditional fashion."

" Wasn't Christmas originally a Roman Holiday?" Hera asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I must search for a gift for Hades- Crap." Zeus cursed, clenching his fist and sending a bolt of lightening shooting across the room. Hera laughed delightfully.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, dear husband! You broke your own rule."

"It doesn't count if I do it on accident."

"Then nor does it count for me if I accidentally said I had Poseidon."

"HERA."

**Athena**

Finding a gift for that lazy bum is going to be much more complicated than I thought, Athena mulled the thought over as she walked through the mortal building known as 'the mall'. She easily disguised herself as a young shopper, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail so her gray eyes could scan the shops.

What in blazes would Dionysus want for a gift? A tiger cub? More wine?

She was beginning to wonder if her father was getting Alzheimer's. Could gods even get Alzheimer's? Athena shook her head to get rid of the thought. She stopped to peer into a pet store, seeing orange kittens rolling around and meowing softly. They stared up at her, piling near the window with wide green eyes.

"_Mew_?" They meowed sweetly, coking their heads. Athena frowned, considering it before shaking her head and stepping away._ No, no. That won't do. It's too much trouble to take care of a pet and knowing Dionysus, he'd forget to feed the poor thing moments after getting it._ She thought with a sigh and continued on her way. She paused by a shop where they were selling high-class Italian wine, but she thought better of it. Dionysus was sure to criticize her taste in alcoholic beverages.

She was tempted to buy him a hearing-aid, just for a joke, but thought better of it. She'd not survive a moment living the miserable life of a mortal and she grimaced at the thought, her heels clicking as she continued walking down the corridor of the mall.

_Have to find something and soon_.

**Apollo**

"So unfair, why do I have to get a present for that pea-brained hot head?" Apollo whined, more to himself as he drove his golden chariot across the sky. He sighed, slumping his seat and resting his chin on his knuckles. He would have rather bought Artemis something as she was very predictable, in his mind at least.

He continued to drive for a while until it was time for Artemis's shift as the day changed. He hopped out of his red sports car and headed for the nearest big city, which just so happened to be some place in California. There had to be something there that Ares would like.

Apollo found himself staring into the most grotesque shops in Cali and he was almost tempted to give up and face the wrath of his father, even being a mortal for a day, but he quickly shook his head and smacked himself out of it. He nodded firmly to himself and went into a shop, staring at the clerk, who was a buff pig-faced man.

"What would you suggest for a hotheaded war loving stud? Like, anything in particular? He's got a big mouth too. And he reeks after he's done fighting someone Maybe I should get him deodorant?" Apollo paused to think while the clerk stared at him with shiny eyes.

"Er, sir? How big is this fella? Ya got a pic?"

"A pic? Like, nose pick?"

"NO, I mean, photo, maaaan." The clerk drawled. Apollo blinked and it had never occurred to him that he had never even seen Ares pose for a picture. In fact, he had a photo of Artemis, but not Ares. Nor any of his other siblings. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He didn't get along with Ares nor hardly spoke to him at all, let alone have a photo.

"Uhm No, but he's big."

" Okay, and?"

"Uhm, he's tall "

"And has dark hair And burning coals for eyes."

"Uhhh ."

**Artemis**

"A what, milady?" Thalia asked, a brow cocked as she and several other Hunters followed behind their goddess. Artemis, now in the form of a young girl with her auburn hair tied back and moon eyes bright, walked with her head held high, but her expression pinched.

"A family situation I must find something to aide a family member. I am to purchase something for him that will assist him in the future and it must last long And it must be a mortal gift." She explained as calmly as she could. What was she supposed to get Hermes? The temptation to get him a Jack-in-the-box was dwelling within her, but she knew that would upset her father and there was no way she'd put up with being a mortal and leaving her Hunters behind.

"Do you need our assistance, milady?" A girl asked, but Artemis shook her head.

"No, this is a mission I must carry out myself. I am putting Thalia in charge while I am absent. Farewell, Hunters. I shall return after Christmas." She declared and she was off, running full speed ahead. Where? Who knows? All she knew was that she had to find a gift for Hermes and fast.

Christmas Eve was approaching rapidly.

Artemis found herself walking down the brightly lit streets of Chicago, Illinois. What should she get her brother? She hardly knew a thing about Hermes. Artemis stopped to stare straight ahead and realized

She knew nothing of Hermes! Well, nothing about him that was personal. She only knew that he was obnoxious and always busy, rushing around to fill orders and deliveries. It had never occurred to her that he was hardworking. She frowned in spite of herself. She shouldn't be feeling sympathy for him.

_Him_ as Hermes was the same as every man. Impulsive, rude, and outrageously curious. Oh, but Hermes did work hard He had to put up with missing orders, children betraying him, and

Artemis felt her heart sink into her gut. Hermes had lost a child recently in the Titan War and it made her feel a bit sad for him. She could distinctly remember Hermes' face when he saw the body of his dead son, Luke Castellan.

Artemis clenched her fists tightly and jerked her head up again, a new found determination on her face. She had to find Hermes the perfect gift. They were siblings after all and whether female or male, Hermes deserved a gift for all his hard work. And then she was off.

**Aphrodite**

"Oh jeez," Aphrodite groaned as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, her glittery pink eyes watching the figures model on the TV, "This is sooo not helping. What the heck would Demeter want for a gift? There's so many things to choose from!" She flopped back onto her large water bed, the fish scattering around inside as she dragged a glittery gold sheet over herself.

What could she buy for her aunt? She never liked Demeter anyway. She was such a crude woman and she was so strict and always complaining about her son-in-law, a.k.a, her brother, Hades. And that hair. Demeter's dark hair was always tied in with wheat and it made her hair looked dry and so full of split ends!

Oh, and Aphrodite couldn't get started on the fact that Demeter never worn make up. Why were all her female family members so boring? No wonder she spent no time with them! Aphrodite snorted in disgust and threw herself into a sitting position, pouting as she stared at her walls that were made of mirrors to show off her reflection.

Aphrodite smiled cheekily, pressing the tip of a red painted nail into a dimple in her cheek that Ares so dearly loved to kiss when they were together. Aphrodite giggled and picked up a fluffy white pillow, hugging it close at the thought of her boyfriend before a thought popped into her head.

Maybe she could buy Demeter a boyfriend? Did that count as a mortal gift? She sat there, pondering it. After all, Demeter seemed so lonely without her daughter around during the winter and fall Aphrodite frowned a little.

She felt something tugging at her huge heart. Demeter seemed so heartbroken whenever her daughter, Persephone, was taken from her. She also seemed very bitter when she had to visit her down in the depths of the Underworld. She almost felt sorry for Demeter, being all alone.

She fell back on her bed again to stare at her reflective ceiling, thoughtfully. A man certainly couldn't provide the kind of love that Demeter craved. She wanted family love, the love of a daughter for her mother and there was no way Aphrodite could convince Hades to let Persephone go during the winter. It would go against the deal he made with Demeter.

Aphrodite rolled over onto her stomach, staring at the photograph of Ares on her nightstand. She smiled sweetly and reached for it, giving it a smack on the glass, leaving behind a red kissy mark.

Then it came to her, her pink eyes widening and going almost crystal blue with excitement.

**Demeter**

"What am I supposed to get that overgrown lump of nothing?" Demeter growled to herself, ripping grass from around her as she sat in a field in the middle of the Great Plains, all alone. All around her, the grass was turning yellow as flakes of snow swirled around her. She looked up at the starry sky, the moon glowing brightly and illuminating the field. She sighed and looked down.

_Hephaestus, huh? What could he possibly want? He could make anything he wants, mortal or not._ She thought, scowling down at the grass. She frowned and held her palms out, collecting snow in her palms, watching the flakes shrivel and melt into mini puddles of water. She cocked her head, blinking before looking up at a clump of dead grass.

She touched the clump of grass, brushing her fingertips over them. The grass stiffened back up, turning bright green and catching white snowflakes. Demeter leaned back, spreading her hands out on her navy blue chiton. It turned silver and seemed to sparkle with glitter as she smiled faintly.

"What was I thinking?" She wondered. Hephaestus hardly trusted a soul because they immediately shrieked at the sight of him. Even his own mother detested him, framing Zeus for his absence on Mt. Olympus. Demeter sighed deeply, looking back up at the stars as a bitter wind nipped at her face, snowflakes swirling.

She felt a bit better now, but she was still questioning what to get Hephaestus for his Christmas present and she flung herself forward in a flurry of snowflakes and loose strands of green grass.

**Dionysus**

Dionysus wasn't going to even think about getting his spoiled sister a gift. What did Aphrodite deserve, but a frog in her undies or maybe a tiger in her dresser? Dionysus smirked at the idea as he leaned back in his seat, thrusting his feet up on the table and looking through a wine magazine. He waved his hand, creating a goblet filled with hot coco.

He took a sip and looked up to see Chiron clomping into the room, wearing a MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL CENTAURS shirt. Dionysus cocked a brow, staring flatly at him.

"What is it now, centaur?" He asked. Chiron shrugged and Dionysus just noticed he was holding a wrapped up box.

"What's that for?" He asked, leaning forward at the table. Chiron trotted over, setting the box down and giving a warm smile.

"It's a Christmas gift, of course. I'm spending the holidays with some cousins, so sadly, I won't be here with the demigods staying year-round. Please be kind to them, sir. It's hard to do things alone on the holidays."

"So This is for Grover? Or ?"

"No, Mr. D, it's for you."

"Why do I get a Christmas gift?"

"Why? You're the camp director And you're my friend." Chiron smiled, then cantered out of the room, his tail swishing. Dionysus cocked a brow, then looked at the gift. He sat there for a while, then finally opened it up and was surprised to find a real gift in there. He didn't know why he was expecting a gag or joke or something. It's not like the gift was from Hermes and his sick sense of humor. Dionysus set down his coco and magazine, taking out a prize goblet with a set of grapes engraved on the side. At first, Dionysus was thinking it was plastic, but found it was made of pure gold with a celestial bronze handle.

As soon as he set it down, the thing glowed and it was filled with Dionysus's heart almost sang, but he managed to keep composed as he watched the red liquid fill to the brim

Wine.

He took careful sips, savoring it and smiling in satisfaction. He sat back, then stopped with a frown as he thought this through. He liked receiving the gift, especially since he loved wine. He cocked his head thoughtfully.

Aphrodite usually seemed perky, but only if there was some sort of dramatic romance going on He should've asked Chiron for help, but then again, Zeus was going to turn him into a mortal if he told _anyone_ of their Secret Santa mission. Dionysus studied his reflection in the wine, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

What would he get for a soiled little drama queen who loved romance more than anything in the world? He thought about tying up and gagging one of the campers, but he was bound to be beaten senseless by both Zeus and whoever's child he decided to sacrifice. Not to mention, it had to be a mortal gift Or did demigods count as mortal?

**Hades**

"Nooo," Persephone moaned miserably, waving her hands at her husband, "You don't _have_ to get her anything! Your brother can't turn you mortal! You're as strong as he is, darling!"

"Shut up," Hades grumbled, drumming his nails on his throne chair, watching as the skeleton guards dragged in the next helpless victim, another murderer, "Eternal torture."

"NOOOO!" The murderer wailed, thrashing against the skeleton guards. Hades sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Of all the rotten luck, to draw Hera. She'll rip any mortal gift I'd hand her." He grunted.

"So don't bother," Persephone huffed, "Why are you even thinking about it?"

"Because! Zeus is obviously thinking for once," Hades drawled, frowning, "Although, I don't see what could have made him think so hard Maybe he watched another Disney movie."

"Psh."

"Either way, I should just play along But what do I get my sister? She's such a snotty little "

"Hmph." Persephone grumbled, folding her arms tightly over her chest and averting her eyes. They sat in silence as Hades stared at the entrance to his throne room. Hera was complex, but easily entertained when it came to heroes, that was all he really knew And she had a terrible temper, but how would that help him purchase a gift for her?

He sank low in his seat, then glanced at Persephone out the corner of his eye.

"My sweet," He began calmly, smoothly, making Persephone peek at him, "This mortal holiday of Christmas What would you want as a gift?" Persephone's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands, leaning over the side of her throne chair.

"What would I want? Well! A good question, my king What would I want? Hmm, for Christmas I like snow globes, they're very beautiful. Oh, but wait, candy canes are always fun too. Or a tree ornament! You know, representing the family! I bet you Hera would like that." She added, crinkling up her nose. Hades blinked and sat forward in his chair.

"Tree ornament ? For what tree?"

"Huh? Don't you know anything about Christmas?"

" Didn't it used to be a Roman Holiday?"

"Ugh," Persephone rolled her eyes, "Christmas is a mortal holiday in general. They celebrate by putting up a tree, a pine tree, and covering it with lights and ornaments. They buy presents for each other and stick them under the tree, saying that a man named Santa comes and does it It's really just the adults doing it all, but the fun is believing in Santa!"

" Santa. What's so fun about believing in a large fat man climbing down your chimney?"

"Kids enjoy it!"

"Persephone, my sweet, you're not a child."

"No, but it's still fun," She huffed, "Anyway, it's a family oriented holiday. You spend it with your family." Hades blinked and sat back again, bringing a finger to his lip thoughtfully and the doors to his throne room opened to reveal a small demigod boy with dark shaggy hair and matching eyes, wearing an aviator's jacket and basically gothic black clothing and holding a sword."Father, you asked for this?" Nico Di Angelo asked quietly. Hades looked up, frowning as he stiffened back up.

"Bring it here then, boy." He commanded. Nico merely nodded and stepped forth, getting on one knee and offering the weapon. Hades took it and studied it before nodding, setting it by his side. Nico got up to go, but Hades stopped him.

"One moment." The Lord of the Dead commanded. Nico blinked and looked at him wearily, wondering if maybe he should be ready for an attack, but instead, Hades nodded to him.

"Happy Holidays." He stated. Nico blinked and stared up at him.

"Huh?"

"Happy Holidays. That's how you say it, right?" Hades asked, glancing at Persephone for confirmation. Persephone looked just as surprised, then nodded slowly. Hades nodded back and looked at Nico, who blinked again.

"Oh, uh Uhm Thank you Father." He managed before leaving with a dazed expression on his face.

"How sweet, you scared him."

"I was trying to do something out of the ordinary. My goal is complete Well, not until I go to the mortal world and find Hera a gift. Stay here and watch things for me and whatever you do, DO NOT GO NEAR CERBERUS. I don't want to find him in fuzzy pink coats anymore."

"Oh, you know he looked cute "

"He looked like a pitiful Chihuahua."

"Exactly!"

**Hephaestus**

Hephaestus sat alone in his workshop, the sound of flames gurgling and tools clanging loudly. He was staring at the slip of paper in his large hands with his sister, Artemis's, name upon it in Greek. He stroked his thick, fire-infested beard before groaning and placing it down. He frowned thoughtfully. He wouldn't mind making something for Artemis, the problem? He hardly knew a thing about her, just some accomplishments, she obviously had not a thing for men, and she was a lover of nature.

Nature, Hephaestus thought. But it had to be a mortal gift? What mortal gift had to do with nature? Hephaestus looked at his door uneasily, the exit to the outside world. He was about to get up, the steel brace on his leg creaking. His eyes widened and he immediately sat back down, unmoving. No, he couldn't go out there.

Even if he tried to hide his true form, he'd still be mocked and taunted. The very thought sent a hot anger surging through his body. He shook his head and leaned over his workbench once again. He averted his eyes thoughtfully once again.

How was he to fetch a gift for his sister? It seemed almost impossible if he were trapped in this place. He sighed, closing his eyes and heard someone approaching. He turned to see a group of Cyclopes, apparently a message of needing more tools for Poseidon. Hephaestus pursed his lips, then gestured to the door."You may have your tools if you fetch me something. Something that may please the Lady Artemis."

"Like what?" They asked in unison. Hephaestus narrowed his eyes, before snapping his fingers.

"Aha!"

"Aha!" The Cyclopes' echoed.

**Hermes**

"Well," Hermes sighed as he dropped another package down, glancing at the calendar with a wince, "Ah, if only father hadn't of asked for that family reunion I'd have time to deliver all these! I have to cram all of this into one night."

Now you know how Santa Claus feels! George squeaked from his cellular phone that dangled from his hip.

_Santa's not real!_ Martha shrieked.

_You're a liar!_ George wailed.

"Guys! Seriously, not now," Hermes groaned, "For the last time, Santa is not real, George. That legend came from Artemis's chariot."

_Nooooo_! George whined.

_AHAHAHAHA!_ Martha roared with laughter. Hermes twitched in annoyance, but took a deep breath and calmed down. He started to vanish when his five minute break alarm went off on his cell phone, making Martha and George yelp. Hermes took this chance to sit down in a nearby plush chair in the hotel, looking up at a huge pine tree of lights and ornaments.

_It's come to my attention that none of us have come together for a holiday and seeing as Christmas is just around the corner, I've decided that we should have a family celebration_.

Hermes sank low in the seat, placing a hand on his head and sighing quietly as he stared at the lit up tree. He was supposed to buy a gift for Apollo, who already didn't trust him at all after the whole stealing your cattle thing. He just never let it go. Of course, he couldn't just give Apollo a cow nowadays. He'd probably take it as an insult. Another lyre was out of the question and not to mention, it had to be a mortal gift. What in Zeus's name would a sun god want?

Maybe a light bulb? Hermes smirked, thinking of a Jack-in-the-box for a split second, but shook his head. If it were a gag gift, his father would have him turned mortal in a second and that meant that he'd fall way behind in his delivering packages. Hermes groaned and sat forward with his head in his hands.

_Get him a book of good poetry, so he'll stop reciting the crappy stuff!_ George hooted.

_Or a mirror so he can blind himself with his own white teeth, ahhaaha!_ Martha snickered, George joining in. Hermes cocked a brow.

"He is my brother you know, maybe show a little respect?" He suggested, although, he knew he was in no position to talk. He stole Apollo's cows. He smiled for a split second before it fell. Zeus was doing this to bring them together as a family and he could feel a very heavy pain dwelling in his chest.

Family.

The word hurt as much as it was supposed to sooth him. He couldn't help, but think about the Titan War About the battles, the lost souls, Luke-

_No, no, no! Come on, man! You have to stay focused!_ George cried.

_Come now! We must think of a gift for Apollo! Maybe an iPod or an Apple iPad?_ Martha suggested. Hermes glanced at his cell phone as it lit up.

"What the heck would Apollo do with an iPad?"

_Look up hot babes?_ Martha asked.

_Or rats. Rats too._ George offered. Hermes cracked a smile, then stood up as his beeper went off.

"We still have a couple nights left. Keep suggesting, you two."

_Yay!_ George cheered.

_Yippee!_ Martha agreed cheerfully.

**Poseidon**

The Lord of the Sea heaved a heavy sigh as he sat back in his seat, his eyes staring through the rippling water that swirled around him. It was normally a loose and comfortable feeling, but today, he was starting to feel the pressure.

He had drawn his brother, Zeus's name. What was he supposed to get his hotheaded brother? They'd always been arguing and it didn't help that his own son was a bit of a troubled hero.

Zeus had sent him nasty looks ever since Percy had saved the world. It was any wonder Zeus wasn't trying to secretly kill him. Poseidon hummed thoughtfully. However, Zeus was his brother. He had to be kind, think. Think hard

He watched as a group of hippocampi swam past, the family nuzzling each other happily and it made him think of Tyson and Percy. He wouldn't mind sending them gifts either if this mortal holiday was family oriented. He nodded to himself, but that still didn't solve the problem of giving his brother a gift. And a mortal one no less!

Zeus was picky and bratty. How was he supposed to find something for someone like that? Then again, Zeus _did_ kind of really yea, actually, a lot, saved his butt when Kronos had devoured them as children. Poseidon twitched at the thought and put his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to think hard about this.

What, oh, what could he possibly have to offer to the King of Gods, his younger brother, Zeus?

**Christmas**

The day had finally come. All the gods and goddesses had gathered with the gifts that were meant for their siblings. Everyone was nervous and shifting as Zeus had yet to arrive. No one spoke now. The only sound was a CD in the background playing Christmas music:

_Rockin' around! The Christmas tree! Have a happy holiday!_

But no one was rocking around a Christmas tree nor having a happy holiday. Some regretted showing up for the meeting altogether and prayed that this would be over quickly. I mean, it's not as if they were afraid! Oh, no, merely annoyed, uneasy.

Soon, Zeus entered the room with Hera at his side, both holding gifts wrapped in mortal paper.

"So, we have all the gifts? My, my! No one cheated," He whistled, "All right We'll be doing this the way I saw it on Wife Swap."

"You watched Wife Swap?" Hades demanded.

"I thought it was a Disney movie." Apollo admitted with a smirk. Several others chuckled and Zeus glared at them, making them go silence. Hera giggled before thrusting a hand up, snapping her fingers. A large Christmas tree lit up the room with multi-colored lights and tons of ornaments. Across sat a table with Christmas meals ranging from ham and so on, egg nog and wine filling the goblets. Everyone stared as Zeus stepped forward.

"Thank you, my wife. Now, everyone! Set your gifts under the tree, be sure you have the receiver's name upon it and we will feast before opening our gifts at midnight!" He announced.

"I don't wanna wait," Ares protested, "I want whatever I'm supposed to be getting and soon!"

"Don't be so impatient." Dionysus snorted.

"You can tell he's still a child." Artemis muttered. Aphrodite merely rolled her eyes before beaming and dropping her bright pink wrapped present under the tree. Soon, everyone followed. Red, pink, blue, green, purple wrapping paper shimmered under the tree and Aphrodite was the first to comment.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Wow, we've never had something so beautiful in here! Oh, well, except for me." She sighed.

"Oh yea." Ares agreed with a grin, sneaking an arm around her shoulders and pulling her nose.

"ACHEM," Zeus snorted, making Ares huff and pull away, "Now we feast." They went to the table that was set up and sat down. Zeus ordered that they each take some from the passing meal and wait until all the plates were full.

"So what? You want us to pray now too? To you?" Ares asked with a cocked brow.

"Don't be a smart aleck," Hera scolded, "We'll not have to pray." Zeus cocked a brow.

"But I liked that idea." He admitted. Everyone groaned.

"If you're going to be selfish " Hephaestus started in annoyance.

"I'll leave if you're gonna be like that." Aphrodite grumbled.

"I second that." Athena huffed.

"I wasn't serious," Zeus snapped, "Jeez! Ungrateful children! Dig in!" No one dug in, but simply ate carefully and politely . Except Ares, who ripped the leg off the meat, chomping away with his mouth open. Athena sat across from him and glared.

"That's disgusting, close your mouth." She commanded and waved her hand, making Ares' mouth snap shut. Ares yelped past his closed mouth, dropping his silverware and clasping his hands over his mouth. Hermes winced and Apollo burst out laughing while Ares flailed a little, slamming his fist on the table.

"Ares! Athena, let him open his mouth!" Hera shouted angrily. Athena rolled her eyes and waved her hand again.

"-UGLY HERETIC! I'LL RIP YOUR LIVER OUT AND FEED IT TO THE MONSTERS OF TARTARUS! I'LL-"

"ARES," Zeus shouted, "Shut your mouth immediately! We'll not speak of that at this table!"

"Yes, sir." Ares grumbled bitterly, glaring at Athena, who closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air snootily. The rest of the dinner was rather silent. Uncomfortably so that even Hades was shifting a bit, trying to make some kind of noise with his silverware.

"So, how is everything, uh, father?" Hermes decided to ask, looking down the table. Everyone stared at him, Zeus blinking in surprise before dabbing his mouth and speaking.

"Fine, I suppose. A bit dull, but, ah, Athena's daughter, Annabeth, has visited to repair my bathroom Now the hot tub works." He admitted. Athena blinked, staring at him.

"Your daughter is very talented." Zeus added. Athena seemed to smile faintly as she looked back at her plate.

"Of course."

"She takes after her mother." Hermes replied. Athena blinked and looked up. It seemed surprises were popping up everywhere.

"Indeed, she does." Zeus agreed.

"Yes, she's very clever. I'd have to say, I admire her intelligence," Artemis put in, "She's a smart one As is your daughter, Zeus. She's helped me catch many monsters and save demigods." Zeus smiled proudly, holding up his head.

"Of course. Thalia is highly skilled." He stated.

"The demigods have become much stronger all together," Hephaestus murmured as he poked his mashed potatoes, "They are a generation worthy of praise."

"Most definitely," Poseidon nodded, "I am proud of these demigods. They've done well since the battle with the Titans."

"Indeed, much stronger." Hermes said softly, fidgeting a little. Ares huffed, nodding as he stabbed some more meat."For once, I agree with you guys. Clarisse's doin' pretty good, ya know, even though she's sort of stuck on whatshisface." He muttered, scowling a little.

"Whatshisface? You mean Chris." Hermes pointed out dryly. Ares shrugged.

"Yea, but still! Ya know, Clarisse's probably too Ehgads! I was gonna say something totally creepy." He grumbled.

"Like, she's too young to date?" Artemis offered. Ares crinkled up his nose.

"Maybe."

"How sweet, you're taking responsibilities!" Aphrodite sang happily, beaming. Ares shifted a little, wondering whether he should be peeved at that or not. The others chuckled.

"I know how you feel," Athena responded flatly, "Annabeth is still with, ah, young Percy." Poseidon glanced up and down the table toward her.

"Yes, but Percy is a fine boy. I promise you."

"Yes He's shown he's worthy, but still. Annabeth should be focusing on her duties as well Not how to kiss."

"I think it's totally adorable," Aphrodite gushed, clasping her hands to her blushed cheeks, "I mean they're so cute together! Ahh, the new generation is bursting alive with romance! It's to die for!"

"Eugh." Apollo shuddered at the thought of 'dying for love'.

"Speaking of demigods," Hermes went on to avoid another argument as Aphrodite was shooting Apollo a nasty glare, "What of your son, uncle?" He looked at Hades, who seemed shocked at even being spoken to.

"Eh? Oh, Nico Yes He's fine. I'm, er, proud or something, I guess."

"You guess?" Hermes asked. Hades rolled his eyes, waving his hand a little.

"I rarely see the boy. Saw him for the first time in a couple months the other day. He was bringing a special order. He looks Older." He admitted.

"You need spend more time paying attention to his deeds. He may have done something worthy of praise, other than the Titan War." Athena advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hades deadpanned. More silence followed before Ares burped.

"That's so gross." Demeter spat, waving a hand in her face. Apollo snickered and Dionysus rolled his eyes while Hermes hid his face behind his hand, Hephaestus scowling.

"Ahh, that was great. Who cooked this anyway?" Ares asked, picking at his teeth with a nail as he leaned back in his seat. Zeus grinned.

"Hera." He answered. For a moment, no one spoke nor ate, just stared at the food, then at Hera, who cocked a brow.

"What?" She demanded.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" Ares asked.

"Not that we don't trust you or anything." Athena threw in, glaring at Ares, who shrugged. Dionysus snorted.

"Or anything." He mimicked, earning a glare from Athena. Hera scowled.

"You're my children, I'm the Goddess of Marriage and basically family, not the Goddess of Poison." She retorted with a huff. There were some chuckles and Hera didn't even get angry, cracking a small smile before she continued eating. The rest of dinner wasn't as silent, conversations popping up here and there, a couple arguments over Ares' bad table manners before the time came.

"Time to open presents!" Zeus declared as they rose. Hera made the table and food vanish as they walked to the tree.

"Well, everyone grab the gift with your name on it and don't open it right away I want pictures." Zeus added, getting out a Polaroid.

"Oh, please, father, we're adults." Demeter groaned, but she didn't care as Athena nudged her to grab her gift. Everyone grabbed a box wrapped in paper, staring at it.

"Okay, to avoid arguing, we're going in order of the alphabet, so don't complain." Zeus added as he fixated the camera on Aphrodite, who squealed excitedly. She took the paper off and opened the box, her expression a bit quizzical at first before her crystal eyes widened, turning bright lovey dovey pink.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, finding a DVD with the title labeled SECRET ROMANCES OF HALF-BLOOD CAMP, STARRING PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE, CLARISSE LA RUE AND CHRIS RODRIGUEZ.

"Since you like romance and whatever." Dionysus shrugged. Aphrodite squealed, hugging it close.

"It's amazing! PERFECT! Thank you so much, Di! It's amazing!"

"When did I get a nickname?" Dionysus asked aloud, although, Aphrodite was too excited to care. Poseidon grimaced and Athena glared at Dionysus along with Ares and Hermes.

"What? It's not like it's graphic pornography or anything As far as I know." Dionysus added.

"As far as you know." Hermes echoed with an eye roll.

"See, isn't this exciting? Smile for the camera," Zeus sang, snapping pictures of Aphrodite as she held up the gift, "All right, Apollo, it's your turn next."

"My name is after Aphrodite's? Cool!" Apollo exclaimed, earning sighs from the other gods and goddesses before he opened the orange wrapping paper off the box. Inside was a little handheld device with a blinking screen. Apollo's eyes brightened at the sight of it, mostly because it was shiny. Hermes shrugged a bit when Apollo looked up.

"It's one of those iTouch kind of things and I already bought some things called apps for it, so you can make your own music and stuff No hard feelings." He added. Apollo grinned, almost blinding everyone with the shine of his teeth.

"Hey, thanks, Hermes! This is great! Now I can come up with all kinds of awesome things! You're the best, lil bro!" He sang already poking at the touch screen. Hermes cocked a brow, tilting his head toward Artemis.

"Little brother?" He asked.

"I feel your pain." Artemis replied dryly, shaking her head. Zeus finished snapping pictures, then waved to Ares.

"Come on, you've got to be the most excited."

"Heck yea!" Ares whooped and snatched up a red wrapped gift. Hermes glanced at Apollo, who looked up and shifted a little. Ares tore the paper off and opened the box to find a box of DVDS.

"Makers of Saw," Apollo blurted, "You know, because you're kind of sick like that." Ares didn't hear him, though, he was already slinging Aphrodite close, grinning from ear to ear.

"Looks like we have a lot of movies to watch tonight!"

"Oh jeez." Aphrodite twitched. Apollo sighed with relief. Zeus cocked a brow at him.

"Is it really safe to give him ideas?" He asked. Apollo shrugged.

"At least it's nothing like a nuke or something or we'd all be screwed." He answered. Zeus nodded and then gestured to Artemis, who stiffened.

"Uhm, you can skip-"

"Don't be shy! Come now!" Zeus urged, but it sounded more like an order, so Artemis sighed and slowly ripped the icy blue paper off the box and her eyes widened at the figure inside. It was more like a scene made completely of glass sitting on a black pedestal that was sending colorful lights up through the glass, making it glow. The glass was shaped into a couple pine trees with a pack of wolves and a hunter walking along side them, a girl with long hair and sculpted very beautifully.

"It-It's beautiful !" She managed and looked up to see Hephaestus shrug.

"Yes, well You seem like the type " His voice trailed as Artemis smiled at him kindly, making him blush lightly. Aphrodite huffed a bit and hung onto Ares, who was studying the pictures on the back of his DVD pack.

"Picture time!"

"Oh goodness." Artemis rolled her eyes at her father and looked back at the beautifully glowing scene, a smile gracing her lips again. Zeus snapped some photos before gesturing to Athena, who grimaced. She knew who had given her the gift and he was giving her a weird look, a mix between uneasiness and curiosity. Athena was almost afraid to open it. What if something exploded in her face? Or if something came bursting out and destroyed her face? Or gouged out her eyes? Or ate her? She carefully began to unwrap it, taking the ribbon off and opening the box to reveal something that made her eyes widen.

It was a model of Athens down to the smallest details, including the little olive tree.

"Congrats." Ares stated. Athena smiled faintly, nodding to him.

"Thank you, Ares." She replied. Ares shrugged.

"Don't mention it, ah Sis " It felt odd calling his sister his sister It made his head spin in confusion, so he went back to inhaling Aphrodite's intoxicating perfume. Or maybe it was her natural scent, who knew?

"Excellent," Zeus stated proudly, then pointed to Demeter, who twitched, "Open yours, Demeter! Come on!" Demeter rolled her eyes and peeled the green wrapping paper off and opened the box to reveal a mirror inside. It was decorated with flowers around the edges, the mirror shiny clean and new. Demeter looked up.

"Did you make this?" She asked, noticing the handmade look. Everyone stared at Aphrodite in shock as she looked at her nails blushing past the blush on her face.

"Maybe."

"That's That's very thoughtful, Aphrodite, thank you very, very much." Demeter murmured and turned it over, her eyes widening to find an etched in figure of her daughter, Persephone, with a sweet smile on her face. She clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled, her eyes filling with tears before she blinked them away, nodding and holding the mirror close. Aphrodite smiled warmly for a moment. She didn't know why she felt happy that her aunt was happy.

"And Dionysus!" Zeus exclaimed after taking more pictures, having to take out another camera, giving it a little shake before it worked. Dionysus grunted.

"I'm getting way too old for this." He muttered, but reluctantly pulled off the violet wrapping paper, folding open the box. Inside was a very perfect replica of his sweet wife, Adriadne with ever aspect of her down to the smallest detail. It was handmade and painted and she was holding a goblet out toward him. His eyes widened as he handled the thing with care. He adored it, but he only murmured an awed thank you. Athena merely nodded, letting him take in the surprise.

Zeus chuckled as he pulled the level thing on the camera, looking over at Hades uneasily, who didn't look all that ecstatic. More annoyed.

"Well, open your gift, brother." Zeus replied. Hades shifted, then slowly pulled the white and glittery wrapping paper off the box. It was small, but what was inside was very valuable. It was a black velvet bag with a good handful of amethyst, a light violet colored gem stone.

"They're rare," Zeus added, "Just thought you might like some Eh, color in your life."

"Very valuable," Hades mused, studying the gems, "Very I thank you." Zeus grinned, mostly proud of himself for doing a job well done before he turned to Hephaestus.

"It's your turn to open the next gift." He stated. Hephaestus nodded and hobbled a little, gently tearing the attractive gold paper from the box, a small box. Inside was a round glass orb with a quail sitting inside, its head lifted and cocked. It was a snow globe with glitter inside. Hephaestus's eyes widened in awe at it as he gave it a little shake, watching the glitter flutter around.

"It's very attractive." He said at last, then managed a smile toward Demeter, who smiled warmly. Zeus snapped some photos, then looked at Hera, who gulped.

"Go on, my wife! Unwrap the gift!" He exclaimed, holding the camera toward her. She scowled at it, pushing it back before she looked back at the black wrapping paper. She carefully began to pry the paper off, then opened the box. Inside was a star that you'd place on top of a Christmas tree, or even on your nightstand, with a family photo of her children.

"Oh, this is gorgeous! Thank you very much, Hades! I always knew you had a soft spot!" She cooed. Hades made a sour face as Poseidon, Demeter, and Zeus snickered. Zeus clicked the button for a few more pictures before turning the camera on Hermes, who was distracted by Apollo nudging him before looking up.

"Oh, uhm Er, are you sure?"

"Just open the present!" Ares commanded. Hermes sighed, then slowly ripped the silver paper off and opened the box inside. A thing a bit smaller than a laptop was inside with a touch screen as well as a pull out keyboard. Artemis shifted.

"It's a graphic organizer sort of thing It'll let you go through orders faster, make your job easier and give you more time." She explained. Hermes smiled a dimpled almost boyish smile at her, making her smile back for a split second. While Zeus was fixing his camera, she leaned over.

"It also has connections to the camp's cameras, in case you want to I dunno, maybe check on your children " She whispered. Hermes blinked and glanced at her, but she was already standing on the other side of the tree, standing innocently with her glass set.

"Excellent, now Poseidon!" Zeus announced. Poseidon blinked and looked at him, cocking a brow slowly.

"You don't want to go first?"

"Nope. It's all right, go ahead Or I'll change my mind."

"Sure." Poseidon shrugged and pulled the blue wrapping paper off. He opened the box to find a nice box of candy, blue candy. His eyes widened and he looked up at Hera, who winked at him, holding a finger to her lips. He smiled slowly, nodding his thanks while Zeus took a few pictures. Poseidon knew he was going to be content for quite a while.

"And now it's my turn." Zeus announced. Everyone rolled their eyes and watched as Zeus peeled the teal wrapping paper off, moving onto the box. Inside was a perfect chain of real pearls, at the center the carving of an eagle holding its head up proudly.

"For a wise King of the Gods." Poseidon responded, nodding his head. Zeus was struck silent at first, then smiled calmly at his brother."Thank you, dear brother. This has been one of the greatest moments I could share with my families And honestly, I do not want to keep your from your families as well. You may leave, but visit with your families, your friends. After all, that is what Christmas is. A time to spend with family, your children, your spouses, your friends."

"Agreed." Everyone murmured in unison, nodding. Soon, one by one, everyone was disappearing in a puff of smoke, taking their gifts and giving their thanks.

"That was wonderful," Hera whispered, wiping a tear from her eye and shaking her head, "We have such lovely children We should do this again. It's one of your best ideas."

"Indeed You know, there's also another human holiday they call Halloween."

"Oh no."

**A/N: Whoa, took me all day to write this and some hardcore thinking. O-o; Sorry if there's some parts that don't make sense. I had to take a couple breaks and whatnot, not to mention I got overexcited. :'D It's given me ideas for more fan fiction on the Olympian Gods. Well, thanks so much for reading and your reviews are greatly appreciated!****  
**


End file.
